Troth&betrayal
by caterpillarlover.xf
Summary: In a deal to save Scully's life,Mulder makes a deal with the Cigarette Smoking Man that could put his life in danger, and even Scully's too.
1. Chapter 1

*Prologue* _In a deal to save his sisters life, Mulder makes a deal with the cigarette smoking man, that could threaten his life, and Scully's._

_Chapter 1_

"Scully, about how much longer until we reach her?"

"Only a little while Mulder." Mulder and Scully got an impervious call regarding his sister, Samantha. It was untraceable, from a government number. The voice had been doctored so we couldn't identify it either.

About an hour later they had reached were the woman on the phone had told us to come, we were armed, with every caution in mind. It was a place far away from the city, it was almost a warehouse, with torn sheets and cracked walls. It was fairly small, made of cement, with wallpaper plastered onto it. Mulder signaled Scully to search the left side of the building, while he searched the left. All of a sudden a hand shot out of the corner Sully had just passed, clamped around her mouth and was slowly pulling her back. She heard a faint scream, almost like the kind of police siren where they make the signal go wooopp! Once then wait, then again, she knew it was Mulder. She threw her arm back, and felt her elbow connect with the man/woman that was trying to abduct her. Then she kicked him in his place that should never be kicked, and he screamed, (that's how I knew it was a man) but only let go faint enough for Scully to break free, punch the guy in the face, kick him down, and cuff him. She pulled his hood down and was shocked to see that it was Krycheck. She left him there, and went to find Mulder. She found him hanging down from a pipe on the ceiling, by his foot. So Scully managed to get him down, and escorted him to krycheck, Who laid there whimpering. "I saw you punch him down Scully, you did a good job." Mulder quickly noticed her nose was bleeding again, he gave her a hint and flicked his nose. "maybe you shouldn't be here…" He quietly suggested. " I'm fine, Mulder." Replied Scully. They found a door, at the end of a long hall and opened it, They found in it, A.D Skinner, the CSM, and The Elusive alien bounty hunter. But in the corner, huddled in a ball, was a woman. She was scared out of her mind! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE?" screamed mulder in total frustration. Then Assistant Director Skinner yelled at him like he was a child, " Mulder, you have NO business being here!"

Mulder: " What are you doing with this woman? And Cancer Man!" Scully cringed at the word.

CSM: You want answers? You'll have to answer some of ours first.

Mulder: " Yeah? Like what?

CSM: Like why you have Krycheck with you,(as he had been dragged along) what you were doing in Tunguska, and things like that."

" In Tunguska, I was looking for the answer to what was inside that rock, because it was killing people. I only brought Krycheck along because he could translate Russian, And he betrayed me. They ran tests on me in Tunguska, they splattered black oil, on our faces, and watched how we reacted. The oil turns itself into the form of worms, it crawls under your skin and… does stuff to you. Now I want my answers, did you purposely give Scully her cancer, what is the government hiding about UFO's? Why try to fool me? With the lies, the scams, even possibly ending Scully's life, just to make me believe there is something more?"*

*_sorry if the narration is unclear, also it might be boring, review me and tell me if I should continue! If I get reviews that want more chapters, I will make more, so please be honest!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The CSM replied, snickering " If we told you that Mulder, It would ruin your surprise."

"What surprise?"

"You know, there might be something out there, that we might be trying to hide, by the lies."

Scully cut in " Mulder, he's trying to trick you again!"

The CSM ordered his finest high- security guards to "escort" Scully out.

CSM: " I'm prepared to make you a deal, Mulder. I can give you the cure to Scully's inoperable cancer, if you do me a couple little favors, no matter what they are."

Mulder: " Anything, but you give me the cure first."

CSM: "No, ill give it to the hospital, while you do my chores, so I can have it back if you are lying."

Mulder: " What do I have to do?"

CSM: " You have to kidnap, Dr. Carver. We have reason to believe she has proof of alien existence, that might terrify the public. Let me remind you, there is certain things even I cant know."

Mulder: " I will do that, for Scully."

So the CSM gave him the address of Dr. carver, and he set off.

Dr. Carver lived in Illinois, in the woods, in a cabin with no neighbors. Mulder glanced at his watch, and I was almost eight o' clock. He had to hurry. She was in her house, picking out a snack to eat while she watched Alien vs. Predator. It wasn't a very good movie to be watching when you about to be kidnapped. He used the spare key the CSM gave him and crept in, silent as night. He lunged from behind her, bagged her head, and tried to drag her out the door, but that girl was going at him. In a blur of punching and kicking and screaming, he inserted the needle into her left arms vein, then she stopped struggling.

Mulder felt awful returning the poor (yet strong and a very good fighter) woman to the disgraceful CSM, but he had to do it, for Scully. But the CSM, had more planned for Mulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mulder met the CSM in central park. The CSM sat there, taunting him with the metal test tube which held the cure for Scully. " I need you to do one more thing for me" said the CSM.

"Yes your majesty" Mulder replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The CSM declared, " Kill Skinner." Mulder sat there, paralyzed. The CSM continued, "I can give you the weapons, the things you need to cover up the evidence, so you don't get caught." Mulder couldn't control himself from screeching " What? WHY? Holy crap!" He stood up, and smacked the cigarette out of the CSM's hand. "But if you try to deceive me, just remember, I know where your little friends the "Lone Gunmen" live."

The CSM replied " Its Skinner, or Scully, Mulder.

Mulder just remembered at that moment what he had forgotten before. "So the phone call about Samantha was a trap? You idiot!" The CSM started to get up, so Mulder said " Fine. Ill do it." The CSM said "Great. I knew we would find a compromise."

So Mulder went off, to find Skinner.

While Mulder was driving down route 999 in his 1998 _Ford Focus,_ He noticed a bizarre light in the distance. It was just one giant ball of light, shaped like… Saturn. He began to drive towards it. Then he heard what sounded like a clap of thunder, And everything went black.

*sorry for changing the summary, but I realized I didn't know much about his sister, and the story was mostly about Scully so… yeah. I promise it will get less boring too. Oh, and sorry it was so short. The next one will be much better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Mulder awoke to a buzzing noise, trapped in a beam of light. He couldn't move, yet nothing was holding him down, it was like the soft light above him held him, like it was daring him to get up. He shook his head softly and murmured that it was crazy talk. He, for one, shouldn't be talking about craziness though.

He noticed a few things:

1) All he could see for about 17 feet was bright white

2)He was on some sort of table, tilted at an angle

3) There is a large drill coming towards his face-

Wait, what? Holy Duckfarts! What the Hell-o kitties is that!

He screamed with all his might as a dark hooded figure crept towards him. It reached towards his throat, and from what Mulder saw, its bony knuckle went _into _his throat. It seemed as if it was squeezing his vocal cord, forcing him to be quiet. He felt as if he couldn't scream, like he was in a terrible nightmare.

_Meanwhile, at the FBI office…_

" What the heck do you mean he's gone missing! Well you better get off your lazy As- butts, and find him!"

Scully stormed out of Skinner's office, slamming the door behind her.

When she left, the CSM came through the back door. He was furious. "Where is Mulder!" Skinner replied " He's gone missing" The CSM started walking out of the office, "pfft, missing."

Scully drove to the Lone-gunmen's hideout, and asked them to do their thing. Beyers' pulled out a large see-through screen. He tapped a few buttons, and it lit up into this graphed tracking device. On it were lines, that looked like the cell-phone bars you get for service. There was a look of concern on Frohicky's* face, as Langley plugged a thumb drive into a computer. After it was done loading, Langley plugged it into the screen-thingy, and a green Access granted sign popped up. Then on the tracking board, a red triangle appeared near Siberia, Russia and began moving westward. What happened next was mortally unbelievable.

*_ Sorry this chapter was so short too, but I'm pretty sure the next will be long. Also, I didn't know how to spell The lone-gunmen's names so… that didn't turn out right. Hehe. Please Review!*_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What the heck is that!" Scully asked.

They had been watching the red triangle on the tracking screen for a while, when all of a sudden a blue dot dropped from the bottom! The red triangle went off the radar a second after.

" What if that was Mulder?" She questioned with a look of worry in her eyes. "Its not likely, since the dot was blue it is probably just cargo." Beyers answered. "That is right over The Siberian Forest though, It could be dangerous if we don't check it out." Scully asked eagerly.

So she went off to assemble her team to go to Siberia and find Mulder.

She went to see agent Dogget and Reyes*, Then unfortunately, She realized she needed one more person… Kryceck. The only problem would be locating him. She tried calling the SRSG, the D.o.d, military, but nobody knows where Kryceck is! Then, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Kryceck standing there, with his sly smirk.

" I hear your looking for me, what do you need?" He said it almost sarcastically, and Scully could have sworn he winked at her. He was wearing his usual, black leather jacket, green eyes, black jeans. He was leaning on his forearm, on the rim of her door. "I need you to come to Siberia, to find Mulder. I know we've had some bad acquaintances, But I know there's good in you somewhere. Besides, I've never done anything to you, have I?"

" I guess not… Okay, but you have to pay for my plane ticket."

HA! She saw it this time! He winked! Just the fact that he thinks he can play her like that makes her angry.

She came to reality and replied "it's a deal. See you at seven. Ill meet you in front of the FBI building. I'm sure you know where that is." She shut the door and began packing. They were going to have to set up numerous camps to survive in the forest. She put a flashlight, food, two small tents, some clothes, and a first aid kit. She walked down to the parking garage, and some purse snatcher came up and grabbed her by the arm. He realized she wasn't carrying a purse, and said, "What kind o' lady are ya?"

She called him a bad word, punched him in the mouth, and walked to her car.

The airport was crowded, but they managed to catch their plane. Scully had to sit next to Kryceck, and Monica and Dogget sat together. The last people were boarding the plane, when she heard Kryceck gasp.

"What what is it?" Scully asked. Kryceck said " That man, he was one of the people who captured Mulder and I in Tunguska! You have to protect me!" He was frantic so Scully took him to the bathroom and he locked himself in. She casually walked back to her seat and sat down. She leaned over and whispered to Dogget "there's a man here, and he's looking for Kryceck, you have to keep him distracted so Kryceck can come out of the bathroom." "sure" Dogget replied. Dogget went over and started talking to him, while Scully went to get Kryceck. She walked to the first curtain, but when she pulled it, she felt a hand clasp around her throat, then what sounded like a gun being locked.

_* Hope you liked it! it's a mix of all the seasons, in case your wondering were Dogget and Reyes came from. Next ones coming! Please review! (it makes me feel good)_


End file.
